


Clarity

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Chocolate Truffle Universe [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fat fetish, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sort Of, monster pregnancy, sad depressed Red, that's a staple for this series, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: Red starts gaining weight again and doesn't know why. Blue helps.--A story that takes place in the distant future of the Chocolate Truffle AU; a year or so into the relationship of Red and Blue, a miracle takes place that neither of them were expecting.“Silence gives you realization not clarity. For clarity you must communicate.” ~ Sonal Takalkar
Relationships: Sans (Underswap)/Sans (Underfell), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Chocolate Truffle Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha did you think I was done with the undertum series? nOPE
> 
> This is one of the many fics that I needed to finish. Recently, my writing inspiration has been at an all time low, and trying to shit out the literal dozen wips that I had left was only making me more stressed. I took a step back, and came back to this fic at some point and found it was already nearly finished. This is much shorter than I had planned, but it's finally out, and I'm glad. I've wanted to write this for a while. 
> 
> dontreallyknowwhatelsetosay which is awkward cause my beginning notes are usually ass long... i really need to get my life back in order smh

Red feels the tears gathering in his sockets as he checks the number on the scale for the third time in a row.

He was gaining weight again.

Blue had  _ promised  _ he’d stop gaining, but here he was, getting fatter and fatter just like he  _ knew he would. _

Red sinks to the floor, clutching his skull and attempting to calm the ensuing panic attack. His Soul screams for the comfort of Blue, for the gentle words of reassurance, for the promise of unconditional love— but he  _ can’t  _ go to Blue about this because how would he explain knowing he’s gaining weight in the first place? As far as  _ Blue  _ knows, they don’t even have a house scale anymore.

_ (Blue had gotten rid of their scale when he first found out about Red’s problems with his weight gain, telling him that watching the number climb, checking his weight as anally as he’d been doing, would only make him feel worse. _

_ Red had gone out behind Blue’s back and bought another recently when his cravings had been hitting an all time high. _

_ Blue was right. It only made him feel worse.) _

He’s not sure how long he lays on the floor crying, but somehow he manages to calm himself down without the warm embrace of his little lover. Like hell he’d bother Blue with this anyways, the other was probably sick and tired of having to repeat himself over and over about Red’s weight.

It’ll be fine, anyways. His weight would stagnate, like Blue said, like it did before, and he can  _ stop panicking. _

  
  


—

  
  


His weight doesn’t stagnate. 

On the contrary, he seems to be gaining at breakneck speeds.

_ (Okay, not exactly breakneck, but 8 pounds in three weeks is not okay. He might as well have gained 20 because now it’s all the same, isn’t it? Now Red knows he’s going to get too fucking fat, too fucking fat for even Blue to love him.) _

He knows exactly  _ why  _ he’s gaining too. He’s been eating like a pig for the past month and he doesn’t know  _ why.  _ His poor little stay at home chef has been working double time to keep up with Red’s new appetite… (but it’s not like Blue seems to  _ mind.  _ He always seems incredibly pleased when Red scarfs down the heaping portion he’s served and still somehow has enough room to ask for more.)

It’s not like identifying the source of the problem is enough either. It seems recently, he’s had absolutely no self control when it comes to food. One minute he’s telling himself he’s going to stop eating so much, and the next he’s grabbing one— two—  _ three  _ donuts from the box in the worker’s lounge even after the large breakfast Blue had cooked for him.

Gods, what the  _ hell _ was wrong with him?

  
  


—

It takes Blue precisely 1 hour and 40-some-odd minutes to figure out something was wrong with Red after he got home. 

They had retired to bed shortly after dinner; Blue trying to lead him to bed while giving him sultry little kisses, stumbling and giggling the whole way, and Red doing his best to match his enthusiasm.

Now, they’re in their room, Blue in his lap and watching him with a stern expression on his face, while Red squirms in place, swearing he can still feel the way his partner’s magic tongue brought tickling sparks across his collarbone.

“n-nothin’s wrong, idunno what yer talkin about,” Red says meekly, ducking his head down to avoid Blue’s hard gaze.

“You’re lying,” Blue sighs, exasperated. “You’ve been off all evening.”

“off how? Blue, m’fine, really.”

“Do we  _ really  _ have to do this? Fine. You came home and try to slink up to bed without me noticing, you didn’t even ask me for seconds at dinner, you won’t kiss me back fully,  _ and--”  _ Blue pauses, poking Red in the stomach, and he coils away at the sudden pressure, cringing as the flesh seems to ripple and jiggle from just that light movement. “And you keep shying away whenever I get close to your belly.”

“...s’nothin’.”

“Red, look at me.” Blue murmurs. When Red doesn’t comply, his mate takes his cheeks in his palms and raises his face until Red’s broken gaze meets Blue’s. “Red,  _ I love you.  _ I love you so, so,  _ so  _ much. And I always will  _ no matter what. _ ”

It’s silent for a moment, and Blue’s face flickers through a cycle of emotions like a deck of cards— worry, frustration, (anger?), love, more worry— before finally landing on something incredibly soft and vulnerable. “Red, I’ve told you before, and I will tell you again and again, as many times as you need: I will love you no--”

“m’gainin weight again.”

Blue’s words come to a crashing halt and he stares at Red with a look of confusion on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but Red barrels forward, the words pouring out of him uncontrollably; “i went out an’-- i been eatin’ so fuckin’ much lately and i got a scale, okay? an’ i was 10 pounds more than i was the last time i weighed myself an’ i gained almost another 10 this last month! my weight ain’t stagnatin’, Blue, i really  _ am  _ gonna get too fuckin’ fat! too fat for even you to lo--”

“Red stop! Stop it, okay? I don’t care how much you weigh! I never will!” Blue shakes him by the head, eyelights burning bright with emotion, before he lets out a shaky breath. His hands fall down to Red’s shoulders and he presses their foreheads together. “I’ll never stop loving you. Never.”

“h-how can ya know that fer sure, Blue? how can you know that when ‘m so fuckin’ fat i can’t even move yer still gonna love me?”

“Because, a hundred pounds or five hundred pounds, you’re still  _ you,”  _ Blue bends down and captures him in a kiss, sparking loving Intent against Red that does wonders to calm the panic that brews inside his Soul. “I fell in love with  _ you.  _ Not your body. And I’ll  _ always  _ love you.”

Red sniffles, pulling back a little and looking at the assurance in his mate’s sockets. The warmth there pulls him in, and he feels the panic in his Soul start to quell just by the love on Blue’s expression… but it’s not enough. 

Red needs something real, something he can touch, he needs to  _ see it _ not to be told, he needs—

“show me,” he blurts without thinking, and he takes in a shaky breath, surprised by his own boldness. But he knows what he asks for is what he  _ needs.  _

He remembers the first time Blue had done this for him, when the anxiety he was feeling had him shaking and sobbing, had him inconsolable. Blue had begged him to show him his Soul, and when Red finally complied, his little mate laid his affections bare. Raw, unconditional love, and nothing but admiration and adoration, directed  _ towards  _ Red. He let him look as long as he wanted, and in the end, it had been hours of Blue cradling Red’s Soul in his palms, never once faltering in his attention.

Red wants that again.

Red  _ needs  _ that again.

He takes Blue by the wrist, and he guides his lover’s palm over his sternum, where his Soul thrums erratically beneath. “please i-- i need you to… show me. i need to know, Blue… please, show me?”

Somehow, the look on Blue’s face softens even more.

“Of course, Red. I would never say no to that.” He murmurs softly, swooping in to steal a kiss. Red sighs shakily, tipping his head back and resting it against the wall. His hands come up to grasp at Blue’s hips, leaving his mate to coax at his Soul. 

He gasps when he feels the core of his being tugged from him. It’s always an exhilarating experience when his mate removes his very self from him to hold in his palms; terrifying and exciting all the same.

Red opens his eyes to see the look of ardor on his lover’s face. Jolts where he sits when he sees Blue’s expression is wide-eyed and frozen. Panic grips him. Blue’s hands aren’t on his Soul yet, he doesn’t know how the smaller skeleton is feeling. Doesn’t know how  _ he  _ should be feeling.

What the fuck is wrong with his Soul that has Blue just  _ staring  _ at it like that?

Before he can even ask, Blue chokes out, “Oh… oh my god— Red—”

The tone in his voice is imperceptible, other than the shaking disbelief. “w-what? what is it? what’s wrong???” Red whimpers, the fear washing over him, covering him like a blanket. Is it cracked? Gods, it  _ must  _ be; what else would have Blue so rattled?

_ (It’s all his own fault too, then, isn’t it? His own fault for hating who he sees in the mirror. His own fault for not believing his lover when he spoke words of affection and love.) _

“B-baby!”

“yes what?? tell me!”

“No, Red, look!”

There’s a moment of hesitation, where Red is frozen. He’s not sure if he wants to know what horror plagued his Soul. He’s not sure he can handle it when he sees just how broken and unfixable he really is.

He steels himself.

Red peeks around Blue’s cupped hands and in the fraction of a second that it takes his mind to process what he’s looking at, he finds the wind knocked out of him.

Right there, nestled in his Soul, lies another one about two thirds as big in a sparkling, shimmery purple. It was plump and fat, ready to drop down to form in his womb any day now.

A laugh bubbles out of him, and his gaze flickers up to lock with Blue’s. He didn’t think it was possible to fall any further in love with his mate, but in that moment he does.

In that moment, life becomes just that much more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> * the look of anger and frustration that crosses Blue’s face isn’t about Red in the slightest. Instead it’s pointed at literally the whole goddamn world because it hurt this smol little bean who only deserves to be cherished. Blue finna track down some people so he can knock them out for what they did to his precious mate.
> 
> ** Earlier in the fic, Red thinks of Blue as his “little stay at home chef.” In this AU, Blue originally was still working at his restaurant when Red moved in, and continued to for some time. Blue helped Red get the papers he needed, and helped him apply for jobs. When Red lands a job at a laboratory (sudden surprise scientist Red), rather than look for somewhere new to live, he asks Blue if he can move in permanently as a roommate (and I like to imagine this doesn’t happen cleanly, more like Red just blurting it out, loud and anxious on some day when they were supposed to be apartment hunting). After that, Blue begins to work less and less (he owns the restaurant, but before red he went to work everyday because he loves cooking so much) so he can cook meals for Red, until eventually, sometime after their relationship begins, he hires more managers and stops going in except when absolutely necessary. Most of Blue’s days are spent preparing extravagant meals for Red; but don’t feel bad for him! He’s always loved cooking, and he loves cooking for Red even more.


End file.
